Silence
by sounds-like-fun
Summary: -Si je gagne, tu meurs, et dans ce cas, je ne peux pas me considérer comme gagnant.


Oui, je sais, mes one shots sont super courts. pardon, pardon.  
Disclaimer: Les persos de furuba sont à Natsuki Takaya, mais...je leur ai pas fait trop de mal, je pense qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas trop  
Contient un léger slash YukixKyo ou KyoxYuki ca marche aussi...  
Read and enjoy

POV Yuki :

Il n'avait pas le droit de me le dire, c'est bien ça ?Alors il n'aurait pas dû en parler tout fort, sachant que nous vivons sous le même toit. Ainsi, je suis son seul espoir. Son futur dépend de moi. C'est une situation ambiguë. Et franchement gênante. Que dois-je faire ? Admettons que je le laisse gagner. Cela se remarquera. Mais honnêtement, il est très improbable qu'il gagne sans aide contre moi. Le chat perdra éternellement contre la souris. Akito le sait. Et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a choisi, pour lui laisser un faux espoir. Peut-être qu'en ce moment même il se délecte encore du sale tour qu'il a joué à cet imbécile de chat. Il sait que Kyo ne me vaincra pas. S'il sait que je sais, tout sera annulé et ce baka neko définitivement enfermé. Et ça... Jamais.

POV Kyo :

Je dois le battre. Pour mon propre salut. Et s'il se laisse vaincre, c'est lui qui en mourra. C'est pour cela que je ne me bats pas sérieusement. Akito m'a donné le choix. C'est lui ou c'est moi. Ma vie ou la sienne. C'est tout vu, ça sera lui. Je ne veux pas le battre. Je ne veux pas non plus être enfermé. Mais il n'y a pas d'autre issue... Yuki vivra heureux avec Tohru. Ils trouveront bien un moyen de contourner la malédiction une fois que je ne serai plus dans leur pattes. Oui, il l'aime, elle l'aime, les oiseaux chantent et le chat pleure. C'est égoïste, en fait. Mais en le choisissant lui, c'est mon bonheur que je fais. Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Même cloîtré aux manoir des Sôma, j'aurai de ses nouvelles, et, qui sait, peut-être même viendra-t-il me voir. Mais si c'est lui qui perd, il meurt. C'est aussi simple que cela et si compliqué pourtant... Oui, je sais que j'ai l'air de le haïr, je sais que...mais je fais tout pour ça. Pour qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais. Mais malgré tout je continue d'espérer, et je m'en veux pour cela. Parce que c'est une situation insoluble à laquelle j'essaie jour et nuit, sans relâche, de trouver une solution.

POV Akito :

Les pauvres. C'est cela, plaignez-les. Ils ne savent rien et ils me blâment. Mais c'est justement le but. Je n'y peux rien. C'est écrit ! Depuis que je suis né, on me le dit. A l'instant où j'ai pour la première fois respiré, on avait déjà écrit ma vie, jusqu'au jour de ma mort. Et depuis que je suis né on me parle de ce jour dans les moindre détails. Et il ne faut pas que je cherche à l'éviter. Parce que c'est mon destin. Et c'est le leur. Les pauvres. Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne connaissent pas mon dilemme. Ils recherchent un bonheur, cela leur semble sans espoir. Et moi, il m'est même interdit d'y songer. Rien que le mot ne m'évoque plus rien. Tout le monde m'entoure parce que je l'ordonne. Mais en venant me tenir compagnie, ils m'isolent. Un mur infranchissable de solitude, de mépris s'est bâti entre moi et eux. Et je suis du mauvais côté. Je suis le méchant. Ironique, n'est-ce pas, que le méchant se plaigne. Pauvres petits. On les aime. Ils s'aiment. C'est déjà quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais.

* * *

Un silence peut contenir plus que toutes les paroles du monde. Un regard exprime plus que tous ces mots inutiles. Le corps est un langage universel. La glace de ses yeux contre le feu de son regard. Il y a bien longtemps que le feu a fait brûler leurs cœurs d'une flamme qui ne s'éteindra qu'avec leurs vies. Ils sont face à face. Les yeux dans les yeux. Ils ont une décision à prendre. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire, mais... Yuki ne sait pas tout. Kyo ne sait pas que Yuki ne connaît qu'une partie de l'affaire. On appelle cela un quiproquo, il me semble. D'un commun accord, ils sortent. Nul besoin de le dire : ils se comprennent. Ils marchent côte à côte pendant un long moment. En silence. Ils veulent parler, mais ne savent pas par où commencer. Ils savourent cette gêne car elle est un signe de la présence de l'autre. Soudain, Yuki s'arrête. Kyo fait de même. Une impulsion. Un désir irrépressible. Un choc électrique. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Glacées et passionnées pour l'un, tendres et chaudes pour l'autre. Un baiser salé. Salé des larmes trop longtemps retenues. Un premier baiser qui a trop le goût d'un adieu. Ils ne savent plus quoi faire. Alors, lentement, ils se séparent.

« Tu as gagné, déclare le rat, murmurant presque.

-Si je gagne, tu meurs, et dans ce cas, je ne peux pas me considérer comme gagnant.

-Si je gagne, tu ne peux plus vivre, et dans ce cas moi non plus.

-Hum.

-Hum. »

Dans un silence revenu, ils partent. Chacun de son côté. Leur chagrin a comme un arrière goût d'absence. Celle de l'autre. Mais que faire ?

* * *

POV Yuki :

Fuir. Fuir c'est être faible. Si c'est pour vivre avec lui, je veux bien être faible. Même si je risque la mort, il faut essayer. Maintenant, « je » n'existe plus. Nous existons.

POV Kyo :

Fuir. Fuir c'est être lâche. Mais je tiens tant à lui que la lâcheté m'est peu de choses. Cela se jouera à quitte ou double. Que faire ?Prier. Et espérer. Parce que si l'espoir fait vivre, j'espérerai pour deux.

POV Akito :

Ca change quoi, s'ils s'aiment, pour moi ?Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils aiment. Ca change quoi, pour moi, s'ils partent ?C'est moi qu'ils laissent. Mais eux ont une chance que je n'ai pas. Ils ne connaissent pas leur destin. Ils ont donc le pouvoir de le changer. Le faible, ici, c'est moi. Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je l'admets enfin. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, ce jour dont on m'a tant parlé est enfin arrivé. Je peux m'en aller. Mourir sonne comme délivrance pour moi.

* * *

C'est la nuit. Le ciel est plutôt dégagé et on voit les étoiles. Et sous la voûte parsemée de millions de petites lumières, deux silhouettes marchent en silence. Le silence, encore. Le silence et l'espoir sont leurs armes pour ce combat. Personne ne le sait. Personne ne le saura. Ils veulent simplement vivre. Et pour eux, vivre c'est être ensemble.


End file.
